leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warmogs Rüstung
Kostenanalyse * 750 Lebensregeneration = ** Gesamtwert = * 25 Lebensregeneration (pro 100 Leben) = * hat eine Goldeffizienz von , abgesehen von den passiven Effekten. ** Mit ist er mindestens goldeffizient. ** Diese steigt pro 100 Leben aus anderen Quellen um %|+900g}}. Ähnliche Gegenstände }} Überlieferung The living armor protected the greatest troll warrior in the entire realm during the bloodiest and most devastating battles of the Rune Wars. Deep within the dark woods of Crystone the living armor waits to protect its next owner. A word of warning required before seeking out Warmog... it will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Heilung auf verringert. Notizen * Die einmalige Passive zählt als Lebensregeneration und wird daher nicht von Effekten beeinflusst, die diese nicht erhöhen (z.B. ). Trivia * Die vorherige einmalige Passive gehörte zu dem entfernten Gegenstand . * Selbst zugefügter Schaden sowie der Nexus Obelisk deaktivieren nicht die Passive. ** Bei etwa 40.000 maximales Leben ist die Lebensregeneration hoch genug, um dem Schaden des Obelisken permanent standzuhalten. Versionsgeschichte ** Grenzwert für die Aktivierung von 3000 auf 2750 Leben reduziert. ** Lebensregeneration von 3% auf 5% des maximalen Lebens pro Sekunde erhöht. ** Abklingzeit durch erlittenen Schaden von 8 auf 6 Sekunden reduziert. ** Von Vasallen erlittener Schaden setzt die Abklingzeit auf 3 Sekunden. ;V6.14 * Zum gewundenen Wald hinzugefügt. ;V6.9 * + + + = ** + + + = * Leben von 850 auf 800 reduziert. * Gewährt nun +10% Abklingzeitverringerung. ;V5.22 * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Leben von 800 auf 850 erhöht. ;V5.16 * Gewährt nun 200% Grundwert für Lebensregeneration. * Passive entfernt. * Gewährt Warmogs Herz wenn du mindestens 3000 maximales Leben hast. * Stellt pro Sekunde 3 % des maximalen Lebens wieder her, falls 8 Sekunden lang kein Schaden erlitten wurde. * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Kombinationskosten von auf erhöht. ;V5.8 * Verfügbar in der heulenden Schlucht. ;V4.20 * + + + = ** + + + + = * Leben von 1000 auf 800 reduziert. * Stellt alle 5 Sekunden 1 % des maximalen Lebens wieder her ⇒ Stellt alle 5 Sekunden 1 % des maximalen Lebens wieder her Die Lebenswiederherstellung erhöht sich auf 3 % des maximalen Lebens, wenn 8 Sekunden lang kein Schaden erlitten wurde. ;V4.3 * Kombinationskosten von auf erhöht. ;V3.6 * Nicht mehr in der heulenden Schlucht verfügbar. ;V3.03 * Passive Lebensregeneration von auf 1% des maximalen Lebens alle 5 Sekunden reduziert. ;V3.01 * + + + + = ;V1.0.0.152 Überarbeitet * + + + = * +1000 Leben. * Stellt alle 5 Sekunden des maximalen Lebens wieder her. * Der Gegenstand erhält und regeneriert nicht länger Leben bei Einheitentötung. ;December 21, 2011 Hotfix * Fehler behoben, durch den bei einer Unterstützung über 350 Leben hinaus ging. ;V1.0.0.131 * Passives maximales Leben von 450 auf 350 reduziert. * Passive Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden von 15 auf 10 reduziert. * Leben pro Tötung oder Unterstützung von 45 auf 35 reduziert, Vasallentötung von 4,5 auf 3,5 reduziert. * Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden pro Tötung oder Unterstützung von 1,5 auf 1 reduziert, Vasallentötung von 0,15 auf 0,1 reduziert. ;V1.0.0.129 * Aus dem Dominion-Spielmodus entfernt. ;V1.0.0.108 * Kurzinfo zeigt nun die aktuellen Werte der Passiven an. ;V1.0.0.103 * Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. * Leben von 770 auf 920 erhöht. * Passive geändert zu: Erhalte permanent 4,5 Leben und 0,15 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden pro Vasallentötung. Championtötungen und Unterstützungen gewähren 45 Leben und 1,5 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. Maximal +450 Leben und +15 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. ;V0.9.25.21 * Leben von 900 auf 850 reduziert. ;V0.9.22.16 * Rezeptkosten von auf erhöht. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Maximales Leben durch die Passive von 400 auf 500 erhöht. * Maximale Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden durch die Passive von 50 auf 62,5 erhöht. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Rezeptkosten von auf erhöht. * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. * Obergrenze für zusätzliches Leben und Lebensregeneration von +400 Leben und 50 Lebensreg. alle 5 Sekunden hinzugefügt. * Leben pro Tötung geändert von 5 auf 4 (25 auf 40 bei Champions) und Regeneration pro Tötung geändert von 0,05 auf 0,1 (0,5 auf 1 bei Champions). }} Referenzen cs:Warmog's Armor en:Warmog's Armor es:Armadura de Warmog fr:Warmog, l'Armure Vivante pl:Plemienna Zbroja pt-br:Armadura de Warmog ru:Warmog's Armor zh:狂徒铠甲 Kategorie:Kartenspezifisches Balancing